What are stars for?
by NiahkoChan
Summary: my second a oneshot fan fic. HanaChan is curious, about the existance of the stars. Slight YxA


**What are the stars for?**

**Summary: **hana asked his father & mother what are the star children for, and what does it symbolize, but his parents couldn't answer so they told a story about starlight and life's journey in the world. What will happen next, after hana sleep? Read and find out a yohxanna fic with character OOC.

It was midnight all the people were sleeping, but 3 people were still awake. One is a young man about the age of 20, and a woman about the age of 19, and the other one is a boy about the age of 5 or 6

The reason why they're not sleeping is because of there son whose asking about the star children's who is always guiding lovers thru there journey to life and death.

His parents couldn't answer his questions so they told him an old story about the girl name starlight and the boy name life.

So to start the story his mom told him "hana-Chan let me & your dad tell you the story of the starlight and life k"

"Ok, mama" hana said after resting into his mothers lap, after that yoh & anna start the story.

"Once upon a time there was girl name starlight; she was the prettiest girl in the world, all the boys in the whole world want to marry her. But still she refused to be there wife; because starlight's heart was only devoted to one guy his name was life." Yoh said in a gentle way, when yoh stops his story telling it means it's Anna's turn to tell the story.

"But life was just a farmer, but still a part of him did attract starlight. It was life's warm hearted smile, which made her heart open to people and especially to him as well. Every night life will sneak to the palace, and he will go to starlight's room and ask her if she wants to go to the sea shore." Anna stopped as she heard hana ask her a question

"Mama, will starlight and life live happily ever after" hana asked in a sleepy tone way

"Just listen to the story, hana-Chan" yoh said in a cheerful way

"Hai, papa" hana said reassuringly to his father and then anna and yoh started the story together.

"But one day when life and starlight went to the shore, they saw starlight's parents there looking at the two of them with angry eyes, because starlight's parent hates life very much. But to prove there love to each other the two lovers went to the maple tree, because they know that they can prove there love by sacrificing there life for each other in front of the maple tree. So as the sign of there eternal love, they both killed themselves with a sword named the sword of light. As blood roll down to there body, and limited breaths came out of there lips. Only these words were heard to the two "I will always love you ", and after starlight & life's death only two crystals were to the shores and they call it the star children because it's the remembrance of the two lovers who prove there love for each other till the end." Yoh and anna said happily to there son

But hana asked something before he sleeps "mama, papa why do star children love to guide lovers only"

"errr, maybe the star children wants to guide all the lovers in the world because they are people who are special to them" yoh said tenderly

"Yeah, and maybe they're watching you because they know that you will also find your true love like life and starlight" anna said in a whisper

"And may….." but before yoh could say another word he saw hana sleeping peacefully into his bed. So to let him have a nice and peaceful slumber, his father and mother tip toed out of his room to let him have a goodnight sleep.

When the two came out of hana's room the two starts asking themselves

"Is it possible that the star children guide us too" yoh said astonished

"Of course not you baka,, there just myths & legends" anna answered

"But anata were lovers aren't we" yoh said teasingly

"Yeah, but………" but before anna could speak yoh gently pushed anna to the wall and said "anata you're getting really beautiful this day" before kissing her passionately..

As the two continue to kiss they didn't know that two ghost were watching them from above.

"Look at the two life, they look cute" a girl with long black hair said

"Of course they do starlight, we helped them to be together didn't we so they look cute" life chuckled

The end

Message: I tried a one shot again, I like one-shot of yoh, anna & hana actually. I tried my best in this one shot, but pls review so I can know if it's really nice or bad.


End file.
